Big Family
Chris: Sixteen contestants will enter this house, compete in challenges, fight for luxurys, avoid evictions, and act as one Big Family! Contestants: #Desiree - Luckybrandon100 #Drew - Luckybrandon100 #X - TF #Zero - TF #SpongeBob- The Cheese Head- Creatoroflocalcartoons #Sharky- The Dumb Shark- Creatoroflocalcartoons #Liam - The Sarcastic Tech Geek - NanoPower512 #Kendall - The Know-It-All - Luckybrandon100 #Selena - The Awesome Girl - Angie98 #Daniel- The Pathetic Loser -NanoPower512 #Corey - The Cool kid wannabe - Conker511 #Lady Marmalade - The Old Voodoo Goddess - Zannabanna #Raven - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna #Johnathan- The Snobby Jock- Boomerangfish #Nathan- The Videogame Addict- Boomerangfish #Cher - The Crazy Girl - Angie98 Table Coming soon... Day 1 Living Room Lucky: *on screen* Welcome new house guests to the first season of Big Family! Explore the house while the rest of the guests come, because the first HOH challenge will be starting soon... Desiree: I'm actually in the Big Brother house! Ahhhh!!!! Drew: Wow... This is pretty cool! SpongeBob: Wow! This house is amazing! Sharky: *Explores with SpongeBob.* My father is human, and my sister is a quilt, and my brother is a polar bear. :P Liam: Hi Drew, Hi Snarky, Hi Desiree, Hi..... S-Spongebob.. Hi VIDEO GAME ADDICT I LOVE TECH :D Cher: Hi to all! Nathan: No videogames? *Begins screaming and running in circles* Why did I sign up for this?! Johnathan: *Explores alone* Not the biggest house I've seen, but I could get used to this... Liam: NO TECH! Lucky I Brought 2 PS Vita's Nathen want One Nathan: *Calms down* Sure I'll borrow one. Lucky: The HOH challenge has begun below. Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH - Cher Bedroom 1 Beds for: Desiree, Drew, SpongeBob, and Sharky Sharky: I et my own bed! (Jumps onto bed and begins rolling around in the hseets like an idiot.) SpongeBob: Cool. (Sees Sharky rolling around and laughs.) Bedroom 2 Beds for: X, Zero, Liam, and Kendall Liam: You aren't speaking so I take the cool bed Bedroom 3 Beds for: Selena, Daniel, Corey, and Lady Marmalade Selena: *jumps in the bed like a crazy girl* Corey: Oh Please, dont say i bunk with her... Daniel: If I said it was Cute would You Think I'm Weird *Blushes* Corey: Uh Oh i do bunk with her (O.O) why... Selena: @Daniel *smile* Corey: I'll leav you to bond *Leaves room* CRREEEEEPPPYYY... Daniel: * quietly* You look cute Selena: leave if you want...nobody wants you -.- Daniel: *BLUSHING* Ummm... Hi S-S-ELE-N-N-A Selena: Hiiiiiii Daniel ...... *blushing* Daniel: Sooo, How are You... U-unless You d-dont want to tell me. If so, it's cool, totally cool Selena: Now..umm..I'm fine because you're making me blush and smile..Cool! <3 Daniel: *Blushes Crimson Red* I am.... it's good right, RIGHT!? Selena: RIGHT-T!.... :D Daniel: PHEW! I thought I lost my cool! Unless you want me to!? Selena: NO! you don't lost me.. don't worry! yes,SURE i want you! *blushing* Daniel: *BLUSHES COMPLETELY RED* Corey: O.O this is the worst time to come in the room o.o Daniel: Selena your so {insert Most Romantic Line Ever}! *Blushes* Selena: Wahhh*-* ...i'm ver very embarassed Bedroom 4 Beds for: Raven, Jonathan, Nathan, and Cher Cher: Yay..love my bed! xD Nathan: I love this room! After all, 4 is my lucky number! :D Cher: fantastic..haha! *smile* Johnathan: This room is adequete. HOH Challenge Lucky: For today's HOH challenge, you must answer either A or B to the following questions. If you guess the wrong letter, you are out. Question #1, who won Big Brother All-Stars? A - Will Kirby or B - Mike Boogie. (You will have five minutes to answer each question!) Desiree: A Drew: B Kendall: B Nathan: A? Johnathan: B. Corey: B Liam: B Daniel: A Lucky: Time's up! The correct answer was B which means the only ones left are Drew, Kendall, Johnathan, Corey, Liam, Selena, and Cher. Question #2, who won the most recent season of Big Brother? A - Rachel Reilly or B - Ian Terry. Drew: A. Kendall: B. Johnathan: A. Corey: A Liam: A Selena: A Cher: B Lucky: The correct answer was B which means the only two left are Kendall and Cher. The final tiebreaker question, who was the most recent evicted houseguest in Big Brother 15? A - Kaitlin or B - GinaMarie Kendall: B Corey: (CONF) Although i think its creepy i know daniel has his eye on selena so i'll protct both of them! Lucky: The correct answer was A so because Kendall answered wrong Cher is the new HOH. Congratulations! After HOH Challenge Cher: Yeahh! Nathan: Good job Cher! Cher: Thanks! Corey: Congrats, But I Have to tell you something cher Liam: Hey Chet, Congrats Cher: @Corey..What? Corey: (wispering to cher) Daniel Has A Crush On Selena but be quiet on it... Cher: o.o Okay! Lucky: Cher, it is time! Which two house guests do you nominate for eviction? Cher: i nominate for eviction Drew and Zero..Sorry..i think you two are a big threat! D: Lucky: Nobody votes yet because first we must participate in the Veto challenge. The people participating have been randomly chosen obviously Cher, Drew, Zero, and the others are Corey, Selena, and Liam. The competition will begin soon. Daniel: No Not SELENA!!! PLEASE!!! N-Not Like I L-Love her Or Anything HEHEEHEHEH Selena: You're so NICE DANIEL..<3..but i have to do it D: Nathan: Good luck Cher and Liam! :D Corey: Can You Good luck me? Liam: aww thanks Nathan: Good luck Corey, too. *puts on imaginary team Cher soda hat, team Liam foam finger, and team Corey shades* Corey: Aww She Got The Hat Johnathan: *Watches Nathan parade around in his imaginary team spirit gear, then facepalms* Liam: *sighs* From Lack of games!! Corey: 0.0 when will the challenge start Veto Competition Lucky: It is now time for the veto challenge. Competing are Cher, Drew, Zero, Liam, Corey, and Selena. You must all pick a number between 1 and 6 to start the challenge... Drew: 4 Corey: 3 Liam: 2 Zero: ............5. Cher: um 1 Selena: 6 Lucky: Great! Now these six numbers - 173892, 72629, 721, 657, 92, and 8, will be typed in at Random.org. Whoever ends up with the largest number will hold the Power of Veto. And the winner is... Lucky: DREW! The fourth row had the number 173,892. Congratulations, Drew. You have now received the Power of Veto. Do you want to use the power? Drew: I want to take myself off... Lucky: Drew is not a nominee anymore which means Cher, you must nominate someone new for eviction! Who do you nominate? Corey: ... Uhhhhh silence Johnathan: This is so dramatic. Cher: uh sorry i nominate Sharky Eviction Ceremony Lucky: The two nominees for eviction are Zero and Sharky. You may now vote in the confessionals. Desiree: (CONF) Zero. Drew: (CONF) Sorry, Zero. Kendall: (CONF) Hmmmmm.... I guess Sharky! Corey: (CONF) Bye Zero dude Liam: (CONF) BYE Zero Next Time... '''Lucky: